


Feelings

by inquisitivegarnet



Series: A Princess and her Knight [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Inner Dialogue, No Dialogue, Pining, Self Analysis, have i already said i was in silas hell because, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitivegarnet/pseuds/inquisitivegarnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if it was love at first sight, they didn't know it until later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His

**Author's Note:**

> Or  
> A Revelation (ha) in feelings.  
> [un beta'd work and all warnings that come with it]

He was in love with her. There was nothing else that could explain it, and honestly he didn’t want there to be anything else. The feeling, the knowledge of the feeling, the name of it left him feeling whole and complete after weeks of confusion and anxiety.

\----

Seeing her again, after years of hard work and devotion to meeting his best friend again, left him breathless. But only for a moment. It was all he could allow himself, since he was here on orders to kill her. He couldn’t afford to notice how much she’s grown; how much she’s changed. And when he realized she didn’t recognize him? His heart shattered.

Maybe this is what he deserved. After being separated from her as a child after attempting to sneak her out, he spent his life devoting himself to becoming a Knight. A Knight worthy of her. He just wanted to see her again, to become her source of happiness again. Now for all that work to be put to the grave alongside his reason, maybe it was best this way.

When she finally made it down the dock to confront him, he felt his resolve waver and weaken. He was on orders, but he just couldn’t. The hard look of determination in her beautiful crimson eyes, the steadiness of her hand holding a legendary blade towards him, the marks of battle on her body, the stains of blood from her enemies on her armor, the grace in which she holds herself despite the exhaustion lining her being; did he truly wish to align himself with someone who wanted her death?

No.

So when she attacked, he held back. When she defeated him, he accepted. And when she asked him to join her, he conceded.

\----

She was beautiful, he noted. Not just in looks, but also in soul. There was grace in everything she did. There was determination in every movement she made. There was solemnity in every decision she chose.

She wished for there to be peace when others would choose conflict. She smiled whenever she could and whenever it was directed at him he felt his mood soar. That smile was everything he wanted to protect.

Her smile was so much warmer and genuine now. Despite all the conflict and heavy decisions she has to make near constantly, she’s brighter now than she was before. No longer in isolation from the world, and surrounded by allies and friends, she was blooming.

He made it his new mission to be there for her whenever he could, in ways Jakob or her new retainer Kaze couldn’t be. A joke shared, a shoulder to lean on when decisions got tough, laughs being made, and an ear to listen during late nights when she couldn’t sleep because of nightmares.

\----

Soon enough there were butterflies whenever he caught her looking his way. Longings to be near her when he was performing duties away from her immediate vicinity. A need to be her source of happiness, and her source of respite; he wanted to be her main pillar of support.

\----

Then there was the desire.

He wondered if her lips were as sweet as they looked whenever they were on patrol together.

He wondered if her hair was as soft as it appeared whenever he caught her leaving the baths, with her cheeks still flushed from the heat of the waters making her look incredibly alluring. If her breasts were as supple as they hinted and if the curve of her ass fit his palm as well as he imagined.

And imagined he did.  

\----

It wasn’t until he saw her face turn an adorable shade of red at something Jakob said to her did he start questioning his emotions.

It wasn’t until he saw that gorgeous smile aimed at other men, that he recognized the raw sense of possessiveness that surged through him to his core.

It wasn’t until the urge of wishing to distract her from thoughts of other men, his sincere feeling of jealousy, that he even stopped to realize that what he felt for her went beyond “friendship”.

But what was it? The answer was simple really.

He was in love with her.


	2. Hers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I love them.  
> [un beta'd work and all warnings that comes with]

Love. That’s what it had to be right? It’s the only thing that fit. It’s the only thing that made sense. _Love_. Yes; she liked the sound of that.

\----

_He was an odd one._

That was her first impression of him. Who claimed to be someone’s best friend when they’ve never met before? Or if they have, clearly he didn’t leave a big enough impression on her. The more she pondered over it, the more confused she got. Being in isolation most of her life, she couldn’t fathom why she wouldn’t remember someone who would claim to have been friends. It’s not as if she saw a lot of faces. Not to mention the fact that he was here to try and stop her.

And then she reached him. As she raised her blade between them, she saw the uncertainty in his eyes. Even from a glance he looked highly skilled, but his demeanor showed hesitance.  
Maybe he was doubting his orders from her father? Maybe she could talk him into listening to her and joining her cause? She had to try and find out. The more people that could support her the better after all.

Right?

\----

She was mortified. Not only did she completely forget about one of her best friends, but she was also told she cried near constantly when he was taken away after getting caught trying to sneak them out of the fortress for a picnic. Now, grown up, she realizes that was actually a mercy; he could have been killed if he weren’t a noble’s son and to appease her begging apparently, but back then, separation very well may have meant death to her.

Then there was the guilt. While she had forgotten him, he had been working toward his goal to become a Knight just to try and see her again. He worked so hard for so long for someone who wouldn’t even recognize him when their paths crossed again.

And he was so sweet. She voiced her worries to him and he always told her that it was fine, that it didn’t matter because she remembered now and that’s what mattered. That they were together again, made up for faults that were not hers. That ‘they were friends now meant more to him than anything’ he said.

And friends they were. He seemed to try and make up for the years they lost. He remembered such trivial things she said she wanted to do as a child. They were such mundane things, yet he remembered them all. Whenever they reached a town, he made it a point to try and check things off a list. Whenever they passed a critter she said she wanted to see, he went out of his way to fetch her just to see it together.

He wasn’t even kind to just her. He always helped out when someone seemed like they needed it. He always offered to do extra chores amongst the army. He got along with so many comrades, it was like he was always meant to belong. Even Jakob commented on the fact that he was always doing some good, though he didn’t quite word it like that.

She admired him for it, or rather she admired _him_.

\----

It wasn’t long until she started to rely on him the most. When she was feeling upset, it was him she sought out. He was always there when she needed him. He always lent out shoulder or offered his ear when she was unsure about her actions. He always gave her advice when she asked.

He was also incredibly funny. He always made her laugh, and always made sure she had a smile on her face. True to their past, they really were the best of friends.

Soon enough, her gaze lingered on him whenever she saw him, heat creeping up her face when he caught her and gave her a quick smile before he resumed back to whatever he was doing. She found herself standing closer to him when they were together, enjoying the easy companionship whenever they chatted, and seeking him out with her eyes whenever she was on patrol. She always felt a smidgen of disappointment when she didn’t see him in the mess hall to share mealtime together, and was always delighted when she did.

She was always thrilled when she happened to see him training. _‘Observing his skill’_ was her go to excuse when she silently watched him from a distance. He _was_ skilled, of that was proved certain, but it was never that she focused on. Instead she watched the way his muscles moved under a sheen of sweat, she watched his fingers and how they skillfully handled his lance with practiced moves from years of hard training. She watched the way his chest heaved and the heated pink of his cheeks from exertion under the sun.

She wondered if he was as skilled with more tantalizing excercises as he was with his sword.

\----

It wasn’t until Jakob had commented on her _crush_ that she even thought about how her feelings for Silas had changed, her faced reddening into an embarrassing shade proving him right.

 Did she really have a crush on Silas? Was that the word that fit the situation she was in? It would certainly explain things. Yet somehow it didn’t describe it quite right. The more time she contemplated it the more she began seeing that what she felt ran deeper than a simple crush.

Love. That’s what it had to be right? It’s the only thing that fit. It’s the only thing that made sense. _Love_. Yes; she liked the sound of that.

It was with that sense of warmth in her heart that when she saw Silas again, she smiled.

“Ho there! Silas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silas isn't perfect, but when you're looking at someone through rose colored lenses, you tend to skip over them. That's my excuse and im stickin to it.  
> Please comment and tell me what you think! This site gets pretty lonely and i'd love to scream about him to others.


End file.
